Stereotype I
by Aphonic
Summary: The angels are falling and it's raining on my birthday.
1. Chinese Zodiac

Lian looked out onto the audience. She stood in front of everyone with her twin sister, Kiri, who was the lead singer with Lian. Tao smiled and waved from the keyboards. Asa scrunched up her nose and smiled as she held the guitar. Nariko slapped the drumsticks together.  
  
"The water pressure's weak. The porch light blinks. And the milk tastes sour. And I like that way." Lian and Kiri began to sing as Asa, Nariko, and Tao play the instruments. The twin sisters continued to sing as they watched the audience cheer.  
  
  
Lian walked into the back room with the others. "Omi, I am so tired. Luckily, Kiri and I get to go up to our aunt's ski resort and spa to watch it while it is closed."   
  
"Hai, you are leaving your band and didn't bother to invite us." Tao stuck out her lower lip to show that she was joking. She pulled off her hat, showing her short black hair.   
  
"Don't worry, Tao. My aunt already invited her best friend's kids and their friends. Of course, her nieces get thrown in as extras." Kiri answered and fell backwards on to the couch. "She didn't like our mother because she married a Chinese man."  
  
"Tao! Look, we get an entire week off while Kiri and Lian are stuck babysitting a ski resort. It is the summer, neesan. There isn't going to be that much snow!" Nariko said and grabbed her backpack. "Anyhow, I have to leave! Obaasan wanted me home early." Nariko ran out the door, waving backwards.  
  
"Hai. Fubo said to come home. Ja ne!" Asa said in her quiet voice and ran out the door, holding her guitar case. She was the only one of the band who had a mother and father.  
  
"Kiri, we have to go home and pack. Can you clean up, Tao?" Lian asked and slipped her backpack over her shoulder. "We are catching the train in the morning."  
  
"Of course, I can. But you have to ask me really nicely." Tao smiled and put up a peace sign. "Sayanora as the Japanese say." Tao waved to the twin girls as the walked out. Like Lian and Kiri, Tao was Chinese but lived in Japan with her sister.  
  
  
Kiri was in her bedroom. Her long black hair was in a braid. She thought on how different she was from her sister, besides having Japanese name. Lian loved her hair short and she streaked it with crazy colors. She wore crazy clothes. Kiri, on the other hand, kept her hair long and tried to stay traditional. Kiri loved to sing sweet songs and Lian loved her sad songs. The twin sisters were exact opposites.  
  
Kiri thought about her aunt. She was short Japanese women who used to live in Tokyo until their mother moved to China and met their father. Their aunt moved near Honshu and started the Tetsuya Resort. It was directed toward the tourists to ski and try hot springs during the winter.  
  
After Kiri's parents died, their aunt began to send them money and invite them to go shopping. Kiri knew it was out of guilt of abandoning her little sister. She yawned and fell backwards onto the bed. She had to wake up at four something in the morning to catch the train.  
  
  
Lian sat on her bed, playing with her doll, humming their song, 'Phobophobia.' She was packed with everything. She couldn't wait to go to the resort. She opened the letter and read it quietly-  
  
"Dear Kiri- I have to go to Kyoto for a week and I was hoping you could watch my resort. It is closed and no one should be up there. I invited my friend's kids and his friend. Takeru Takaishi and his older brother. Take care, Kiri. -Your Hakubo."  
  
Lian felt a little hurt. Their aunt never liked her because she said she had a karayou. Lian was just a little girl when her aunt said that. And she didn't know much Japanese. She asked Kiri when they got older and her sister said that it meant Chinese style. Her mother didn't care. She taught Lian the Chinese zodiac in the Japanese language.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
"Ne, ushi, tora, u, tatsu, mi. Ashikarazu, hahaoya. I can't remember the seventh sign." Lian frowned and sat down on the chair.  
"It's alright, Lian. Begin with the eighth sign." Her mother smiled and nodded.   
"Hitsuji, saru, tori. Ashikarazu. I can't remember the rest." Lian shook her head. "When is my father coming home, hahaoya? Or when is Kiri coming home from school?"  
"Kiri will be home in an hour and your father will be home before dinner." Her mother whispered, softly and sweetly. "Go get the rice for me to cook."  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"The angels are falling and it's raining on my birthday. I'm sitting in muddy water but it ain't that bad." Lian sang softly and stared at the stars. "I want to get away, fly away from this broken palace."  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. But Kiri, Lian, Tao, Asa, and Nariko do. And so does their band and their songs. It is basically my band and my songs. Only Japanese. Oh yes, this is going to be scary... 


	2. Little Chinese Girl

Kiri and Lian walked into the lobby of the resort, both holding two bags. Kiri immediatly looked around and saw Yamato Ishida. "You!"  
  
"It's you!" Yamato called back and pointed at Kiri. Lian and Takeru, who were the closest, looked at the two teenagers. "Kiri Wong."  
  
"Yamato Ishida." Kiri hissed but smiled. "I thought we would never see you again after that battle of the bands thing on the radio. Of course, we won."  
  
"Oh, you are Stereotype I. I love your songs. Especially.." Takeru started but got a death glare from his older brother.  
  
"Why don't you go see if Taichi, Hikari, and Koushiro are here yet?" Yamato said and whacked Takeru on the shoulder. "Now."  
  
"We are here, Yamato." Taichi said as the group walked into the resort. "Wow. Oh, wow. Are you Kiri and Lian Wong from Stereotype I?"  
  
"Hai, we are." Lian answered. "I am Lian and this is my twin sister, Kiri. And you must be.. Taichi or Koushiro? Right?"   
  
"I'm Taichi. And this is my little sister, Hikari. And my friend, Koushiro." Taichi introduced the other two and pointed to the girl and redheaded boy.  
  
Hikari stepped forward and looked at Lian. "I love your songs. I have all of your CDs. Phobophobia, Irony, and Fearless. And I love your newest song, Broken Palace."  
  
"Uh, thank you." Lian stammered and stepped backwards. She slipped her hand through her short black hair which happened to have red streaks at that time. She looked at Kiri, who was glaring at Yamato who was glaring back at her. "Kiri! Don't you think we should read hakubo's room assignments?"  
  
"Sure." Kiri snapped back and slipped out a piece of paper. "Takeru Takaishi has room 001, Yamato Ishida has room 002, I have room 003, Taichi Yagami has room 004, Koushiro Izumi has room 005, and Hikari Yagami has room 006."  
  
"What about me, Kiri?" Lian frowned. She knew that her aunt would have forgotten about Lian, the little Chinese girl. She thought back to her song, 'Cry Like A Child.' "Kiri?"  
  
"Hakubo doesn't have your name on here. I'm sorry, Lian, but you can share with me." Kiri answered and continued reading. "Rooms 001 through 050 are on floor two. Rooms 051 through 100 are on floor three. There is a fourth floor but that is just storage. She says not to go on the third or fourth floor. On this floor , there is the kitchen, dining room, lobby, library, and pool. Outside is the storage for skis and the onsen."  
  
Lian walked over to the fireplace and sat down as Kiri continued reading and handing out the keys. Once again, she was nothing. "The dishes are dirty and the phone is ringing. But I ain't answering it because I don't know who it is." She sang quietly.   
  
Kiri walked up the stairs, looking at her twin sister. She knew Lian had been closer to her father and mother than she was. Kiri wanted to be perfect. She studied and went to a good school. Lian was homeschooled because she couldn't speak Japanese. And when their parents were killed, Lian would only sing for a couple weeks. She knew that Lian wanted her aunt's approval. She looked outside and saw the sun going down and she had a feeling something bad was going to happen...  
  
  
A/N: Does Kiri and Yamato really hate each other? And what is the bad feeling? And when will it finally get scary!? I guess I should answer that.. I am pretty sure something will happen next chapter. 


	3. I See You

Kiri and Lian were in their room. Kiri sat on the bed, reading a book and humming. Lian sat at the desk on her laptop, listening to the rain and thunder. "The summer storms are alot worse in the mountains. And what are you doing?"  
  
"I am trying to get into my songs but I just keep getting a message that says, 'This file has been corrupted.' It is freaking me out." Lian said, typing a few commands.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Kiri asked and walked over to her sister. She leaned over and look at the message. "My gosh, that could sound threatening in a way."  
  
"Do you think it is? A threat to us? Or maybe your new boyfriend sent it to spook us?" Lian asked, smiling as she looked up at Kiri. "You know, Yamato."  
  
"Yamato! No way, he is the lead singer of a rival band. Teenage Wolves." Kiri said and waved her hand like there was a fly nearby. "Anyway, I think he said that dinner should be ready any minute. Let's go down to the kitchen and see how good he cooks."  
  
"What about the message, Kiri?" Lian asked and turned to the laptop. "Omi-goddess! It's changing." Lian watched, wide-eyed, as the message changed into three simple words. Kiri rushed over and looked at the new message.  
  
"'I see you.' What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Kiri yelled and looked around. "I think we might be right on this threat thing. Take your laptop downstairs and show the others."  
  
"Alright, Kiri." Lian said and nodded. She grabbed her laptop and put on her slippers. Kiri started out the door and down the stairs while Lian followed her.  
  
  
Kiri and Lian walked into the dining room to see everyone else except Yamato sitting. Kiri took a seat next Hikari and Lian sat between Kiri and Koushiro. Yamato walked in and set all of the food on the table. "Eat up, chosen ones." He bit his lip as soon as he said that and looked at Kiri and Lian.  
  
"Chosen ones? What is all that about?" Kiri said and glared at Yamato. The others started eating and smiled at Yamato.  
  
"It is an inside joke." Yamato stammered, looking at the others for help. "But, Kiri Wong, you are on the outside." He smiled and sat down.  
  
Toward the end of the meal, Lian spoke up. "I was up in our room and I tried to go into my song folder and a message came up saying, 'This file has been corrupted.'"  
  
"You probably just got a virus. I could fix it for you." Koushiro answered and smiled. "It isn't anything to be afraid of. Not like a bomb threat or anything."  
  
"I think it was a theat. Because some of the letters deleted out and the 'c' turned to a 'y' and it said, 'I see you.' And I don't think that is just a virus because I have a virus checker thingy!" Lian spoke quickly and gestured with her hands.  
  
"Oh, I see. I think it is something to check into." Koushiro said. He looked at Taichi then back to Lian. "But I don't think anyone could get her. Not many people knew we are up. I only told my mom and dad."  
  
"Yamato and I told our parents. And Yamato told his band." Takeru answered and looked toward Hikari and Taichi, waiting for them to answer.  
  
"We told our parents and Hikari told Daisuke." Taichi winced as he said that and looked at Takeru. "How about you two, Kiri? Lian?"  
  
"We just told our band." Kiri answered. She could tell Lian was feeling sad by the mention of everyone's parents. "And of course, our aunt knew."  
  
"Of course, Kiri." Yamato sneered. "If only our parents and bands, and boyfriend, knew about this. Then who could be watching Lian." He frowned. He opened his mouth to say more but there was a huge boom of thunder and the lights went out. Followed by a scream...  
  
  
A/N: Ohh, is it getting good, yet? And why is Hikari going out with Daisuke? Is she not sane!? Wait a minute, I made her go out with him. Anywhom, who is after Lian? Is it Yamato, is it her aunt, is it their bands!? Or is it Kiri? Man, I could go on forever on this 'who is it' stuff. 


End file.
